elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial City Sewers (Online)
The Imperial City Sewers is a public dungeon in . It is the largest public dungeon in the game, and has alliance-related PvP combat enabled. The bases of each alliance in the city are found within the sewers. Sublocations *Barathrum Centrata – directly underneath White-Gold Tower *Aldmeri Dominion Base *Daggerfall Covenant Base *Ebonheart Pact Base Aldmeri Dominion branch *Irrigation Tunnels *Abyssal Depths *Weaver's Nest Daggerfall Covenant branch *Lambent Passage *Vile Drainage *Wavering Veil Ebonheart Pact branch *Harena Hypogeum *Antediluvian Vaults *Alessian Tombs Other locations *Alik'ri Alcove *Ancient Underground *Bloodmist Slaughterhouse *Dragonfire Cathedral *Drain-Dweller's Outpost *Headsmans' Bone Pile *Inquisitor's Retreat *Unfinished Memoirs Quests *City on the Brink Notable items *''The Art and the Madness v.1'' – west of Bloodmist Slaughterhouse *''Crumpled Arena Flyer'' – In the room north of the Alik'ri Alcove in the Lambent Passage *''Glorious Upheaval'' – Irrigation Tunnels *''Glyndallagan's Confession'' – In the room north of the Alik'ri Alcove in the Lambent Passage *''Legacy of the Dragonguard – Drain-Dweller's Outpost *''Minutes of the Elder Council'' – In the room south of Gati the Storm Sister in the Lambent Passage *''On the Tel Var Stones: Volume 1'' – Second room to the northwest from Barathrum Centrata *''On the Tel Var Stones: Volume 2'' – Second room to the east from Barathrum Centrata *''On the Tel Var Stones: Volume 3'' – In the huge room east of Bloodmist Slaughterhouse in the Lambent Passage *''On the Tel Var Stones: Volume 4'' – At the base of the ladder to Nobles District in the Lambent Passage * Characters In all bases: *Councilor Itinia *Donus Falto *Lady Cinnabar *Phrastus of Elinhir *Surgeon Andronicus Quest dependent, in all bases: *Brihana *Drake of Blades *The Drake of Shields, after main questline *Father Egnatius *Legate Gallus *Loncano *Quintia Rullus *Safia Velarius *Sister J'Reeza *Valga Atrius Aldmeri Dominion Base *Aminyon (banker) *Annia Sisenna *Athrahgor (Achievement Furnisher) *Captain Alcardawe (Tel Var Greater Armorer) *Dusk Singer (Tel Var Armorer) *Enruvie (Tel Var Equipment Merchant) *Famius Sisenna *General Nedras *Gwindebros (Stylemaster) *Gwingeval (merchant) *Kharez (Tel Var General Merchant) *Maladdiq (Home Goods Furnisher) *Tumande (Tel Var Jewelry Merchant) Daggerfall Covenant Base *Bernamund Bertault (Tel Var Equipment Merchant) *Eola Stelanie *General Aklash *Karifa al-Tahud (Tel Var Armorer) *Kharzolga (Tel Var Jewelry Merchant) *King Curdog (dog) *Licks-His-Claws (merchant) *Lozotusk (Achievement Furnisher) *Rogbual (Tel Var General Merchant) *Rohzika (Home Goods Furnisher) *Sergeant Abradun *Shamaea (banker) *Sukhidir (Tel Var Greater Armorer) *Venetia Ebonheart Pact Base *Birstagg (Tel Var Armorer) *Dalse Nithryon *General Nesh-Tan *Eyes-In-Shadow (outside of Ebonheart Sewer entrance) *Ferena Romalen (Tel Var Greater Armorer) *Frohilde Snow-Hair (Home Goods Furnisher) *Hears-the-Stone (Tel Var Jewelry Merchant) *Hunt-Master Bulozog *Infrasia Corvinus (merchant) *Lieutenant Sathis *Listens-to-Sea (Achievement Furnisher) *Private Skjor *Safia Velarius *Sergeant Belrud *Skoref Bearblood (Tel Var Equipment Merchant) *Tarlar (Stylemaster) *Terendras Varo (Banker) *Tunbam-Kahz (Tel Var General Merchant) Enemies *Banekin *Bloodmist Berserker *Bloodmist Necrophagist *Bloodmist Thundermaul *Bloodmist Warlock *Bloodmist Witch *Bone Colossus *Clannfear *Crocodile *Cunning Scamp *Daedrat (passive) *Daedric Arch *Daedroth *Dremora Caitiff *Dremora Harstryl *Dremora Kynval *Dremora Kyngald *Dremora Kynmarcher *Dremora Morikyn *Ghostly Archer *Ghostly Brute *Harvester *Necrotic Hoarvor *Noxious Bloodfiend *Ogrim *Scamp *Skeever *Skeletal Berserker *Skeletal Defender *Skeletal Skirmisher *Skeletal Wretch *Spider (passive) *Tainted Spiderling *Trove Scamp *Worm Cult Battlemage *Worm Cult Cryomancer *Worm Cult Dreadmage *Worm Cult Nightblade *Wraith *Xivkyn Banelord *Xivkyn Cauterizer *Xivkyn Chillfiend *Xivkyn Lout Champions Aldmeri Dominion branch: *Emperor Leovic — Abyssal Depths *General Kryozote — Abyssal Depths *Hzu-Hakan — Irrigation Tunnels *Lady of the Depths — Weaver's Nest Daggerfall Covenant branch: *Gati the Storm Sister — Lambent Passage *General Zamachar — Lambent Passage *Otholug gro-Goldfolly — Vile Drainage *Taebod the Gatekeeper — Vile Drainage Ebonheart Pact branch: *Ebral the Betrayer — Antediluvian Vaults *General Nazenaechar — Harena Hypogeum *Secundinus the Despoiler — Alessian Tombs *Wadracki — Harena Hypogeum Appearances * * es:Cloacas de la Ciudad Imperial (Imperial City) Category:Online: Cyrodiil Locations Category:Online: Imperial City Locations Category:Online: Public Dungeons